Chronic alcoholism in a high percentage of cases is known to cause neuropsychological deficits and cerebral atrophy, which reverses to a certain degree in some patients with maintained abstinence. We plan to investigate the factors which are associated with permanent and reversible brain damage in a large population (90 patients) of recently abstinent younger alcoholics. Quantitative measures of clinical function (neurologically, neuropsychological) brain morphology (CT - ventricular and sulci size and brain density) liver damage (histology and portal pressure), EEG pattern, CSF acidosis, and history of alcohol abuse will be correlated.